Stacy's Mom
by thisbe gwydion
Summary: Crabbe and Goyle are stuck at Malfoy Mansion for the summer, what will be their entertainment? [songfic-one shot]


**"Stacy's Mom"**  
Fountains of Wayne

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
_**

Crabbe and Goyle watched Draco's mother as she ate. She held an icy beauty, one that was irresistible. They couldn't help but be attracted to the woman, her white blonde hair that was always silky and slim body that was enticing them.

They had been sent to live at the Malfoy Manor, and had come willingly. They were in their seventh year and Voldemort need as much space as he could get, and their houses were perfect for his plans. Their parents were devoting all their time to the cause while Mrs. Malfoy took care of them. They loved that, being able to see her when the wanted.

_**Stacy, can I come over after school?  
We can hang around by the pool  
Did your mom get back from her business trip?  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?  
**_

They had almost jumped in excitement when they were sent by Voldemort. They had always been invited over by Draco, but it always seemed that when they got there, she left. They figured that living at the Malfoy Manor would ensure she would be there, eye candy to the boys.

_**You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see  
**_

They argued they weren't boys, however. They were seventeen, they were of age. They both wanted to slip into her room; to spend the night in a bed they knew was big enough to fit twenty people comfortably. They knew what they were doing; they had spent plenty of nights with plenty of girls over the years at Hogwarts. Not as many as Draco, they had gotten he girls he hadn't wanted or was done with, but it was better than nothing. His second helpings weren't so bad, they were broken in and you didn't need to seduce them, they just went along for the ride.

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
_**

They'd been infatuated with her for years. They'd known her since they were children, and unlike their mothers, she was still thin. She didn't even look old enough to be Draco's mother. The resemblance was barely there, Draco was a miniature version of his father. They didn't even think of Draco when they looked at her, just pure desire.

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
_**

She was beautiful though, cold but beautiful. Neither of them could say that they hadn't had dreams about her. They could lie, but that would be a lie. They had dreams about her often, especially when living with her. She would step into their dreams and they would wake up aroused. They would smile mischievously and think of her as they touched themselves. Her face and body was seared in their eyes.

**_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?  
Your mom came out with just a towel on  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there"  
_**

She would notice them every so often. She would make and odd comment to them, not really noticing them. She was civil to them; they had pureblood families, powerful pureblood families, so she treated them that way.

They took her odd comments differently. They thought that secretly she wanted them to sneak into her room. They believed that the crooked glances she gave them were signals that she wanted them as savagely as she wanted them.

**_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me  
_**

Mr. Malfoy was never around. He was always off doing something for the Ministry or Voldemort. He was never around to please his wife the way they could. They knew she needed someone, someone to do the things her husband wouldn't or couldn't.

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
_**

They were infatuated with her, unable to think of nothing but her sometimes. They were waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. They were wrong about her. Mrs. Malfoy actually loved her husband and his wicked ways. The savageness about him in the bedroom, the way that his child looked exactly like him, it was almost as if he had dominated over her even when making their child. He was kind too, kind only to her. He was so caring before Draco had been born, but had become cold so his son would learn the same way he had. Emotions were weakness, and Crabbe and Goyle were weak for their friend's mother.

**_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
I'm in love with  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom_**

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


End file.
